


A Murderous Desire

by carrionkid



Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: What if the part in the bar scene where Sev wipes the blood off Caleb's lips and licks it off his fingers was EVEN GAYER???? bc the world needs more gay vampires. Title is from the boy with the thorn in his side by the smiths, (the full line is behind the hatred there lies a murderous desire for love which seemed fitting).--Severen laughs, head thrown back, and the noise bounces off the walls of the bar. Then, he swipes his finger across Caleb’s lip, catching the drop of blood pooling from the punch to the face earlier. The hair on the back of Caleb’s neck stands up; the movement is part animal, part human, a deadly combination.





	A Murderous Desire

Severen slings his arm around Caleb, it’s the closest thing to a friendly interaction between them so far. His mind feels foggy, clouded by the hunger that never seemed to fade no matter how much Mae let him feed.

 

“Did I do that?” he asks. 

 

He knows the answer, this is what he is now, what they all are. Still, he feels like he has to say it outloud, like it’s not real unless someone else says it is. Severen laughs, head thrown back, and the noise bounces off the walls of the bar. Then, he swipes his finger across Caleb’s lip, catching the drop of blood pooling from the punch to the face earlier. The hair on the back of Caleb’s neck stands up; the movement is part animal, part human, a deadly combination. 

 

Severen licks the blood off his finger with a grin and laughs again, “Did  _ I  _ do that?” 

 

Caleb sighs, shifting from side to side and wishing to be anywhere other than here.

 

“Shit, Caleb, you did it. Didn’t think you had it in ya,” Severen keeps flashing that bloody grin; he rakes his hand through Caleb’s hair, still laughing, well, cackling. 

 

“Stoppit, Sev!” Mae calls out and Caleb thinks about hitting him the same way he hit that man before. Of course, he doesn’t exactly have a death wish, so he stays put, smiling weakly.

 

“C’mon Mae! You didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun? Ain’t nice o’ you to keep him to yourself!”

 

Behind him, Jesse rolls his eyes. Caleb’s just about to duck out from under Severen’s arm when he loops his other arm around Caleb, pulling him in. They’re almost touching, but not quite. Severen grabs his chin, tipping his head up until their eyes meet. There’s a cold fire burning behind his eyes, something old and feral.

 

Caleb’s breath hitches in his throat. If he weren’t dead already, he’d be sure this is where he’d die. This must be how they felt, every single person he’s fed on must’ve died staring up at those cold, cold eyes. He flinches when Severen moves, it’s not a huge movement, just him leaning down, but everything feels like it’s in slow motion. Severen drags his tongue across the split in Caleb’s lip, there’s a numb ache in the wound. 

 

He leans back, wrapping both arms around Caleb’s hips, lip half-cocked in a smirk, “What’s the matter, darlin’? Cat got your tongue?”

 

Caleb opens his mouth, then shuts it again. There are plenty of things he’d like to say, but when he tries to think of them, there’s nothing. Severen takes the silence for an answer and leans back down, kissing him hard. He worries Caleb’s lip with his tongue and it’s almost something he could get into when the movement rips the split in his lip back open and Severen sucks on the wound. It burns and Caleb does everything he can to stop thinking about all the others he’s done this to. He shoves hard against the other man, it’s ineffective physically but Severen steps back, blood-stained teeth bared in a grin like a wild dog.

 

“Hurry it up, Severen,” Jesse says, voice low and dark.

 

Severen steps back, saunters over to the man by the jukebox, and calls back, “C’mon Caleb, dinner’s gettin’ cold.”


End file.
